


Love, Hitoka

by ranpoandpoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (idk what fusion means in that tag i'm a dumbass but yea this is a tatbilb au), Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Yachi Hitoka Has Anxiety, girlvember 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: "Love is scary, it changes, it can go away. That's part of the risk. I don't wanna be scared anymore."





	Love, Hitoka

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!!!!! this fic was written for the girlvember project (@girlvember on twitter, it's an amazing project check it out). today's prompt was "love letters"!! <3

Yachi was looking at Kiyoko Shimizu’s face. Kiyoko Shimizu’s beautiful face. Her beautiful black hair, her mysterious eyes, her perfect body… 

 

Focus. She needed to focus. 

 

“So.. what you’re trying to tell me is…” Yachi started saying. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. “That it was never about being popular again? Never about recruiting more members for the volleyball team?” 

 

When Kiyoko told Yachi she received a letter from her, Yachi died internally. Died and resurrected multiple times per minute. When Kiyoko had asked her if she would fake date her, to get more people to get into the volleyball team that she managed, it happened again, the death and resurrection, both before and after Yachi said yes. 

 

Yachi didn’t think she’d stop dying and resurrecting soon. 

 

“Why would I want anyone else’s attention if I can have yours?” Kiyoko replied as if it was the simplest thing in the world. 

 

“I… Don’t!” Yachi exclaimed. 

 

“Don’t  _ what _ ?” Kiyoko asked, confused. 

 

“Don’t say this kind of thing like it’s simple! Like you’re a math teacher who just explained the hardest formula, but doing it as if it was a cake recipe! It’s not easy, you told me something, I believed! I’m not dumb for believing. Or am I? I probably am. But still! Ugh!” Yachi bit her lip. Relax. Breathe deeply. It’s going to be-

 

Yachi’s thoughts were interrupted by Kiyoko’s touch. The Karasuno’s manager held both of her hands, getting them out of her face -- Yachi didn’t even remember putting them there. Why was Kiyoko like that? Why was her touch like a drug, to Yachi? Why did the simple fact that the girl was holding her hand made every single one of Yachi’s thoughts about her? 

 

Suddenly, Yachi caught herself looking inside Kiyoko’s eyes. Like they were metal and Yachi was a magnet -- she simply couldn’t look away. 

 

“Don’t you get it?” Kiyoko spoke. “I’m in love with you. It’s simple and complicated at the same time. I don’t know how to explain it. Why I lied, why I asked you to fake date me when I didn’t want it to be fake. It was probably fear. Of what? I don’t know.” Kiyoko sighed. “But, I do know I’m in love with you. You’re cute when you blush, it’s cute how you have rules about everything. And you make me smile like an idiot.” 

 

Yachi’s breathing was deep and fast. Faster than usual. Kiyoko did that to her. Damn effects of the drug called Kiyoko Shimizu. 

 

“I’m about to break one of the rules,” Yachi announced. 

 

“Go ahead,” Kiyoko said. There was a little smile on her face -- a beautiful smile. Yachi took a step closer to her. And another. Until they were almost touching. 

 

“Can you please bow down?” Yachi asked, pouting. “Sometimes I hate how tall you are.” 

 

“It’s to make it harder for you to break a rule, but I can’t resist you, I’ll always bow down whenever you ask,” Kiyoko said, as she did what Yachi asked. 

 

Yachi’s hands were on Kiyoko’s shirt, pushing her down until their lips were together. The taste of Kiyoko’s lips was… different. Better than Yachi’s best dreams. They were sweet and warm, something she had never expected. They were also soft, probably due to Kiyoko’s habit of wearing cocoa butter lipstick. 

 

“You’re so good at kissing that I regret making this rule…” Yachi whispered as they got away from each other. “I need to go now,” she spoke while looking at the watch. “English class.” 

 

“Can we meet after your class ends? I heard there’s a new bar in the downtown area that’s very good.” 

 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Yachi flirted, and her cheeks got red right after. 

 

“Yes, not a fake one this time,” Kiyoko clarified. “Do you accept?” 

 

Yachi smiled. Kiyoko Shimizu was asking her on a date. Kiyoko Shimizu! One of the most popular girls in the school, the volleyball’s team’s manager, who all the players were super protective with, the most gorgeous girl in town!  _ This  _ Kiyoko Shimizu was asking  _ her _ , Yachi Hitoka, a nerd, anxious, who could spend a whole week unnoticed, on a date! 

 

Even though Yachi was incredibly nervous about that date -- she went on a lot of dates with Kiyoko, and she was anxious about them too, but it was obviously different when they were real --, there was only one answer she could give. 

 

“I would love to!” 


End file.
